Cast Out All Demons- Part III in A Series of Conversations
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Multiple conversations this time. This installment forms the series into connected stories. Reepicheep fears Caspian is descending into evil, Eustace is going through suicidal depression, and other things. PLEASE REVIEW


**Cast Out All Demons**

* * *

**Part III of "A Series of Conversations"**

**This one is actually multiple conversations.**

**NOTE: High T. **

**Contains Biblical references, original material references, Shakespeare references, and suggestive themes (such as rape and suicide). These are only suggestive themes. The first does not go into detail. It is suggested.  
**

* * *

On the same evening of Lionel's fall into the sea and Caspian's descent into primitiveness, Eustace was writing in his journal. He was on the deck sitting near a group of barrels and some rope.

_It has taken some time, _he wrote, _but I think I'm starting to get used to this place. Everyone seems to be reasonably sane, all except the rat, who is overbearing, a nuisance, and too smart for his own good. He's an intrusive little thing and I really want to kill him. But I can't, like I said, he's too smart. He'll probably see it coming, if he hasn't already._

He stopped his writing, stood up and like Edmund did the day before, watched the sea and horizon. This was different however, unlike Edmund who was pondering the end, Eustace was pondering his state of being at the present. He yearned for his home in Cambridge, and was not looking forward to going back to his cot which was beginning to smell of fish and chamber pot excrement.

Eustace looked down the deck towards the stern and saw a lifeboat. He wondered if he could take it down and once gotten that far, what he would do, where he would go. His first thought was of home, but his second was simply away. He wanted to be away from the ship, the crew, and Reepicheep especially who was, at the moment, doing evening inventory down in the cellar.

Eustace thought about how alone he felt, how no one understood him, how he felt like the only person in the world going through the homesickness that was clouding his mind. He missed Cambridge. He missed his school, his friends, which were few, well, a squirrel really, but Eustace counted it as a friend, it didn't turn away when he talked to it at least. He missed his parents, Alberta especially, why for some reason, he didn't know. She was such a bore and was always nagging on Eustace to 'do better in school' despite the perfect reports. It was her that instilled in Eustace the disdain for the world, and it was her that was making him rather depressed. For he, although secretly hated her, knew that she was his mother. Eustace also, was battling himself, there was a voice that told him to look positively, think outgoing, and to never withdraw from accosts.

Reepicheep came up from the cellar and told Caspian of the inventory.

"Sire," he said humbly, "we are missing a large portion of flour and all of the tomatoes have been spoiled. The bread is fine but we'll need to consume it soon. Everything else is accounted for."

"What happened to the flour?" Caspian asked, in a calmer more gentler voice than before. He had taken the day to clear his head, he apologized to Lionel and Reepicheep two hours ago formally but still in the back of his mind had resentment.

"What happened to the flour?" Caspian repeated when he received no answer.

"If I knew the answer to that Your Majesty, I wouldn't have been puzzled or in thought." Reepicheep said, "In other words, I haven't the slightest supposition."

"Are there any leads?" Caspian asked.

"If you're suggesting that someone is devouring nothing but flour at an unhealthy rate and leaving no mess or evidence of them being there then I would say that you're fantasizing, could it possibly be that we've used it? That or someone simply transferred the flour somewhere else, having the opinion that the bag was filled too much or would collapse if more were added to it?"

"Possibly, but who could it be?"

"That is the mystery sire," Reepicheep said, "it could be anyone."

The rodent looked over and saw Eustace, throwing the best pity party in the world.

"If you'll excuse me," Reepicheep said to Caspian, "I have a brother that needs assisting."

"What about the flour?"

"The flour Your Majesty is insignificant now." Reepicheep said. "We won't starve with or without, now, if you'll excuse me." The rodent turned and headed towards Eustace when Caspian followed and said:

"I run a tight ship, Reep. I don't like jumping from one situation to the other before the first is done. Now, the flour, get to the bottom of it."

Reepicheep gave no answer. "Something on your mind?" He asked Eustace.

Eustace sighed and replied: "I'm alone Reepicheep, I want to go home. I'm tired, miserable, haven't a single friend here and all I see is the vast sea telling me that I'm nowhere near anywhere. I'm just her, alone."

"If you were here alone," Reepicheep said, "then you would be on an empty ship."

"Reepicheep," Caspian said, "are you listening to me?"

Reepicheep sighed and turned towards him, "Does it look like I give a damn about flour your Majesty?"

"You should."

"Well I don't! Out of my priorities you will not find 'Flour' anywhere on that list. If it is on yours may His Graces go with you in seeking it but at the moment, I'm here Your Majesty, here. I have a job to do and I intend to do it." Reepicheep said.

Caspian laughed, "Your job is to listen to me. I can give you the world, I can give you bread, and I can give you life."

Reepicheep looked into his eyes and spoke: "Only those who have lost the world, have no bread and seek to take others lives for intentions of malice say the words you just spoke. Is Tash present in you?"

Caspian smiled similar to a cheshire cat. "What do you think?"

"You're mad!" Reepicheep cried as he extended his blade out. "Whatever is going on here, it isn't you."

"Oh no," Caspian said, "it is most certainly me." His eyes glowed green, a misty halo almost.

"What's that over there?" Eustace asked.

Reepicheep turned around, climbed atop one of the barrels and looked out yonder.

"It's fear." Reepicheep said, he quickly turned back towards Caspian and noticed that he was no longer there.

A scream of distress. An alarm was raised, the peaceful evening was halted.

Lucy, who was in the Captain's Quarters, ran out, she was assaulted. Her shirt torn, her face with tears. She was instantly comforted by Edmund and Lionel, who was on the deck floor.

Caspian exited the Quarters, for he had gone in there and tightened his belt. Reepicheep, who saw this, waltzed over nonchalantly. He gave a lupine grin and said:

"You best have a good reason for this Your Majesty."

"I do," Caspian said, "I am the King of the World."

Reepicheep sighed with pity. "I'm sorry, but I cannot serve someone who believes that with his being." He pointed the tip of the blade at Caspian's stomach.

"You won't." Caspian said.

"Continue this way," Reepicheep warned, "and I might consider the action. I dare not strike a King, but I didn't say I wouldn't strike down a symbiotic demon who possess one. I suggest you abscond quickly before I do something regretful and possibly send me somewhere I don't want to be."

"Do it then!" Caspian yelled.

"As you wish." Reepicheep answered and moved to strike, he was inches from murder and milliseconds from sending his soul to The Unforgivable. He halted, straining, his arm sheathed his blade.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked him.

Reepicheep did not answer he just gave him that lupine smile. That lupine, daring smile that was warning him:

_ You're making a war out of your own people sire, I suggest you halt this campaign of resentment before it takes a hold of you- I don't think I'll be able to save you after that decision if you so make it. Reconsider your position._

"No." Caspian replied with a smile, he could tell what the mouse was thinking. He walked towards the cellar.

"So," Reepicheep said to himself as he walked over to Lucy to assist her if possible, watching Caspian disappear into the depths, "the war for your soul begins then? So be it."

Lucy was much calmer now, the tears had stopped and she was smiling, the centaur was telling an embracement of his, he still has the fear of rodents, despite that his best friend was one.

"Why," Reepicheep said as he heard the conclusion of the story, "I'm glad to hear your laughing voice Master Lionel." He turned towards Lucy, "Are you alright Your Highness?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said, "just a bit confused. He tried to- to-" she could finish her sentence, not being able to comprehend the reason. The aftermath shock was beginning to settle in.

"Tell me," Reepicheep said seriously, as if he were going to act upon it. "is your innocence lost?"

"I'm sorry?" Lucy asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Is your innocence lost?" Reepicheep repeated.

Lucy nodded slowly. "He forced me on the floor!" She cried literally. "I never felt so hopeless."

She cried into her hands.

"Why hide yourself from the world when you did no wrong?" Reepicheep asked her.

"But I did do something wrong." Lucy replied.

"No." Reepicheep answered, "You did-"

Caspian re-entered the boards of the deck, he carried with him, a large bucket of stones. These stones were gathered originally to be placed in sandbags to make them heavier during rough seas. Winds began to pick up, the sea along with it. They were about twenty miles off the next island which was experiencing a bit of rain. The rain storm was just ahead.

The King of the World walked placed the bucket near the main mast, he grabbed a stone. "Everyone," he said, "grab a stone."

Slowly, they all did, except for Reepicheep, Lucy, and Lionel.

Everyone was confused as to why they were doing this, it didn't take long for the realization for Reepicheep was not looking happy. His blade out, trying his best to provide coverage for both Lucy and Lionel, there was no concern for himself in his stance. He was prepared to do whatever possible to make the pain less for them and more for him. He was willing to do that, it's just how he was.

"Sire," Tavros said speaking to Caspian, "you can't be serious can you?"

Caspian nodded. "I am completely serious!" He said. "Our Beloved Queen Lucy has committed a grave sin."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, "You did it first!"

"How predictable of a woman to say." Caspian replied. Edmund and Eustace dropped their stones back in the bucket.

"Are you defying orders?" Caspian asked.

"Perhaps." Eustace said and stood next to the mouse, his cousin and the centaur. Edmund followed.

Soon the rest of the crew followed and the sea was divided into parts. One stood with Caspian and three confused, the other was the rest of the crew.

"You dare defy me!" Caspian yelled. "I'll see you all be exiled!"

"Go ahead," a voice, that of the Captain said, "exile us oh King, you annoying little bigot." The Captain was in his quarters and he walked through the crowd and stood with the majority.

"Is this how it will end with us?" Caspian said, "After all we've been through together, you're going to treat me like this. Your King!"

"Out of all the Kings in the World, you, oh specter who has possessed my friend, are the worst kind." Reepicheep said.

"What are you talking about Reepicheep?" The Captain asked.

"Look into his eyes," Reepicheep said, "they're a green misty halo. It's unsettling, demonic, and blasphemous to Him."

Caspian laughed, "He! That's all you ever talk about! He this, He that, He shall save you, guide you, protect you, where is He now? Tell me, oh mouse who is so wise, tell me, where is your self proclaimed, False King?"

The mouse was three seconds from charging into war, his head begged him to, but his heart told him to stay, he was better than him, and would not stoop to his level.

"He is with those who call Him Father, he is with those who call Him King, and he is with those who believe justly in Him. Praise Him."

"Praise Him." The company behind him answered.

"I do not!" Caspian cried. He looked to the sky and screamed:

"Where are you now!"

He did this three times.

It slowly began to rain. The sea still divided as the island slowly came into view.

Once it began to rain harder the crew dismissed itself into the quarters. All except Reepicheep and Caspian, who stood there staring at each other- in a gridlock contest to see who could produce the more devilish grin. Caspian was winning.

"What are you going to do?" Caspian asked.

"Something that should have been done yesterday." Reepicheep answered and threw his blade towards his former colleague. It hit target, right in the knee cap. Caspian fell on his knees due to the angle and trajectory of the blade. He winced but did not produce tears. The deck was barren, he was alone.

Reepicheep went below and slept with qualms with himself.

"Eustace," the mouse said, "are you awake?"

"Yes." The boy answered.

"Gramercy blood brother," Reepicheep said, "you showed gallantry and shield me from Fire. You looked him in the eye and denounced him- applaud you sir. Obligation to lift a sword for you is without quarrel, if you need me, I shall be your reinforcement."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Eustace said.

"Oh, and why is that?" The mouse asked, not caring, willing to go along with him but just wondering.

"I'm leaving Reepicheep." The boy answered.

"What? Leaving? Why Master Straub, you can't necessarily-"

"I'm not talking about that." Eustace said.

"Well then-" Reepicheep stopped himself and flipped out of bed and climbed onto Eustace's torso.

"Listen to me," Reepicheep said, "you will never be alone do you understand?"

Eustace nodded, "I just feel that way. Perhaps it's better if I-"

"I would grieve and never be able to live with myself Eustace. I couldn't see you precipitately self-immolate yourself. I refuse to let you- you have the world to offer and a vast amount of good to share. My time I fear, is almost consummated, but you, have the world. If you fall, know that I shall be there to lift you up. You will never be deserted or forsaken, you will never be criticized or taunted by the forces that belittle you. This will happen never again."

He paused, the ship moved about in the rain and waves. Eustace closed his eyes and tried to sleep, a tear fell as he rolled over. Reepicheep adjusted his position.

" I shall be here for you." Reepicheep said. "Let me be an unmoving aegis when you fall, an abettor when you rise. Whatever you ask of me I shall be for you. Just promise me that you will reconsider, you are more valuable than what you give yourself credit for. You are my brother and today you were my shield, allow me to perform the same graces and provide the companionship that you given me." He looked at the boy, who opened his eyes and looked at him, pleading to let him be.

"Don't do this." Reepicheep said. "I love and care for you too much to let you go ahead with this venture. This venture of heartache and mental torment that you will cause. Think of your family, your friends, all the people that have gotten to know you and the people who haven't. They will miss an important person that did and could have changed their lives. Don't do this."

Eustace did not answer. He simply slept.

The following morning Eustace walked onto the shore of the bank of an island, for they had reached it, and assisted Reepicheep and his party in gathering provisions.

"I have made my decision." Eustace said.

"And?" Reepicheep replied, hopeful that he had gotten through to him.

"Well, considering that I am still here, what do you think it was?" Eustace said with a smile. "Thank you." The boy said.

"Let me infold thee and hold thee to mine heart." Reepicheep said. Eustace smiled. "Have you been reading Shakespeare?"

"You have a copy of it underneath your cot. Macbeth was it?"

"That's right." Eustace said.

"Best not end up like that fellow now." Reepicheep said. He laughed and so did Eustace. The power and beauty of Shakespeare.

* * *

**Reepicheep references The Book of Revelation and Macbeth.**


End file.
